Single handed Meister
by tormented-to-dreams
Summary: She asks Stein one day to help her, because of her unmatchable soul wavelength she cant resonate with any weapons. So Stein starts to teach her to direct her soul wavelength, but is Maka even meant to be a meister, what if when she passes out one day she sprouts blades from her back and arms. But what if she can direct her soulwavelength like a meister what can stein do?


**Okay i know i havent finished the other story...but i didnt really get many reveiws last chapter so i dont know if im doing any good...So untill i figure some stuff about it out Ima work on this one...I hope it turns out better cause i really like the idea i have behind it. This one will mostly be in Maka POV.**

I walked up to my class room again. I knew this class did me no good because it was a Weapon-Meister class. So naturally i was a weaponless meister.  
"Hello Maka," My best friend, and favorite teacher, Professor Stein.

"Hello Professor." I chirped. He was one of the few people in school who actually talked to me. And probably the only person who could ever understand my soul...mostly cause one look at someones soul and he could tell everything about their personality.

"Hey Professor, Can I talk to you after class for a few minutes please?" I asked politely, by now he was used to me asking to stay after, afterall when you have as many people pick on you for having an unmatchable soul wavelenghth as I do, you need someone else who is thought of as a freak as a close friend.

"Yes sure Maka." He said not really looking up. I walked over to my seat and sat down, thirty minutes until class started so i pulled out my book.

_Clockwork Princess_

I was drawn in as ordered the automatons to take Tessa away, Then it swiched to Will who was mourning the loss of him Parabati.

Suddenly the warning bell for class was ringing and i put my book away with a sigh. I looked up to the professor who was starting, a new soul resonance lesson today, something called team resonace, meant to strengthen the souls of all team members together, also lets you hear each others thoughts. When he finally stopped talking about it i put my notes book up and waited for class to end, i didnt have to wait long, The bell sounded out.

"Maka..." Stein stated as i got up to walk over to him, after the class had cleared

"Professor i want you to train me to use my soul wavelength the way you use yours!" i blurted much more loudly than i had meant to. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands as my face lit a bright pink on my cheeks. He chuckled looking down at me,

"Maka there is much more to training with me than using your soul wavelength, there is strength and endurance. Do you think you can handle it, you still look kinda small for a meister." He joked.

"Please professor, im tired of getting picked on because there is nothing i can do, at least if i can train with you for a while i can go out and hunt kisin egg souls!" I cried.

"Okay, we can start soon, but Maka" He said

"Yes professor?" i inquired

"There is always the chance that any minute the maddness i feel could take over, dont ever truly let your guard down, please for your own good." He stated almost bored sounding

"Okay professor." I said

So with that i walked out of the class room waiting for the nexts few days, it wasnt going to be easy but i was going to do it.

"MAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My papa cried as i walked into the house, lucky for me i had the copy of _Clockwork Princess_ still in my hand as he came charging at me in attempt to attack-hug me.

"Maka..." He stopped just inside arms length range for me studdering

"M-M-Maka h-honey... D-D-Dont~"

"CHOP!" i said as i slammed the binding of the book down on the crown of his skull, hearing a resounding crack through the house and my fathers muffled groans of pain i slowly walked out of the living room and baracaded myself in my room. Then I remembered.

"OH! PAPA!" I screamed.

"He came to the door in very little time and quickly asked what was wrong, am i okay, and what he could do.

"Yes papa im fine i just needed to let you know, im going to start training with Professor Stein soon." I said semi-happy at the gasp and then cries of

"NOOOOOO! YOIU CANT HELL DISECT YOU!"

That night i slept well and woke up refreshed. I got ready and ran impatiently to class, Of course Steins class wasnt untill after lunch,(last period) but i was just so excited.

The day passed slowly, I have gym, and math, and science, and god i just got so bored! Then finally after hours of waiting i came to Steins class.

I couldnt even concentrate enough to take notes today, i wound up just staring like and idiot at him the whole class. There was a slightly weird feeling in the pit of my chest, i dismissed it as anxiety for the type of training i would be doing. When he asked that i stay after i just barely regestered it enough to say a quiet Okay. So seemingly unnoticed at my staring he continued on how a team soul resonace should work. So when the bell toll rang aloud i slowly gathered my stuff, i was numb from anticipation.

"Maka are you feeling well today? You just kind of sat through class and didnt even take your usual notes." the professor announced slowly

"Yea!" I said almost to quickly "Just a little nervous about training." i admitted to the monster being. He chuckled while reaching up to the screw on him head and turning it a few good times. The clicks resounded around the room.

"Hmmm," He said looking me over, rediculously enough i found my cheeks starting to burn a bright pink, i didnt quiet know why though. "I dont know what to start off with, I guess it will be just a routine check, ill see how your skills as a hand to hand is." he announced proudly. "But before we do anything, we both need to change, put something light on, i mean really light, the less the better." He stated, i felt the blush from earlier come back with a vengence, I still really didnt understand it though.

When i got home i settled for a mid-thigh lenght tank top, it had a higher neck than most though, and some shorts that just barley peaked out from under the tank-top. And as i headed out papa stopped me

"IS THAT WHAT YOUR WEARING?" He began hysterical.

"Maka..." I growled

"Okay..." he started ushering me out the door "well ill see you when you get home from training my dear Maka" he continued pushing me out the door and then closed it quickly behind me. I laughed out loud as i heard him mutter something about stealing all my books and never buying a new one agian.

"Nice choice Maka" Stein stated. My face heated to an extreme heat when i realized what he was wearing. No shirt, No shoes and a baggy pair of sweat pants. He looked at me amused,

"Sure your okay? You look a little red?" He asked, though his tone said he knew what i was thinking '_My teacher is hot_!' the only though screaming through my head at this point.

"Maka." He said pulling me out of my thoughts "If your done staring, Id like to get to training, before nightfall." He said, still giving me an amused look.

"O-Oh, m-my bad" i stammered and laughed nervously, '_This is going to be harder than i thought.'_

I doged a kick that was aimed at the same spot he had managed to hit me three times, the side, and man you have never known true pain untill you have been kicked across a desert by your teacher. There was no soul wavelength projection going on either, he was just that strong '_Of course he is...look at that body!'_ my mind screamed, i told it to shut up as i attemped to land a solid blow to the stomach, what i didnt see was his hand, coming from the side, he backhanded me to the ground. I groaned as i got up, but i did and went after him agian.

"Well endurance isnt going to be what we really need to train all that much," He stated simply as he doged a punch aimed at his chest just in time, then brought his fist to my stomach and knocked me to the dirt, raising a cloud, yet agian. But just as before i groaned and got up, He had something similar to a look of suprise on his face as i got up swaying slightly and ran forward coming after him. I landed what could have been my first blow agianst his abdoman, knocking him to the ground, leaving a small crater area where he hit.

"Ouch, I think you might have broken something." He said, pain was forthcoming in his voice, making it clear he really was hurt. I might have felt bad, had it not been for the smirk lining his features at this point. We were both cut up pretty bad, his bare chest was marred with stiches already but they didnt take away any from his looks, i watched his muscles ripple as he painfully pulled himself out of the small crater area, now that the dust settled i could see better though. He had a huge gash running across his right forearm where the rocks had gotten him, and cuts and bruises from impact on his back. But even through the pain he picked himself up.

"Do you need any help i asked." though if for some reason he did say yes i dont know how long i would last, I was covered head to toe in cuts, gashes, scrapes, and bruises.

"I should be asking you, your probablly going to pass out on me on the way home, with as much blood as your losing" he laughed "But thanks anyways" right then, i was fine but when i took a few steps forward i collapsed roughly onto the ground from loss of blood.

I remembered nothing after that, until i woke up. I was laying on a cold metal bed, i knew immediatly where i was,

"Professor?" I called quietly.

"Ahh finally awake i see?" He laughed

"Yea what happeded how long was i out?" i asked.

"A few hours, oh and...I told your father you were he~"

"MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Death scythe aka papa called loudly from the hall. Stein handed me a copy of _Websters Dictionary_ and smirked as papa came bursting in through the doors.

"Maka..." I growled lowly and visously, papa tried to back out of arms reach but Professor was standing behind him and pushed him forward.

"Chop!" i didnt slam the book down hard, my arms were sore, so it just kinda fell outa the air and onto his head. He looked at me confused and Professors face fell a little, but i didnt really care.

"Papa im to tired for this today, leave me alone." i said sleeply

"No not with this mad-man!" He said sounding slightly panicked.

"Papa..." I growled at him.

"Oh please Spirit im not going to torment her, shes one of my best students." Professor said carefully.

"Oh fine..." Papa said with a huff, i tolerated a hug as he grumbled threats about experimenting on me as he left.

"You want some help to something more comfortable? Couch? Bed?" He asked gingerly picking me up, i was still covered in gashes and bruises.

"Ummmm...Professor, can i have some tea?" I asked quietly, i felt more than heard the baritone chuckle, because i was pressed agianst his chest. His bare chest. Because he wasnt wearing a shirt. Which meant he still looked hot, really hot. So i turned my head away from him and felt him chuckle agian as my cheeks lit up a bright red color.

"Sure, Ill fix some tea maka, just sit here on the couch and rest. He said setting me down pratically forcing me to look at him, his skin was slightly paler under where his shirt would be but that didnt really make his looks bad at all.

Great i was trapped here, one whole night by myself not only with a man, a mad-man, who was hot to boot. Good luck maka.

"Heres your tea maka" Professor said handing me a steaming cup.

**So i started this because i got kinda lost on my other one, If you read this would you mind hoping on over to my other story Confusion? I would appreciate knowing how you guys feel, and where i should go with it, if nothing happens i might discontiue it...But! Please review i really need to know what you all think so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
